Years Pass
by AnyfriendofMike's
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Scott and Dawn turned out? Well in this story, you'll experience (not really) the way Scott's new family moves as years pass. Warning- SUPER FLUFFY! OH THE FLUFF!


**There was a boy who grew up on a dirt farm and a girl who lived in the peaceful countryside. When a game show brings the two together, their worlds collide into a sea of life and love. There was a time when both were certain they hated each other, but it soon became clear that one could not live without the other when the boy was badly crippled. It might seem like they were perfect teens, but both had their own qualities. The boy was naturally confused on whether to be mean or nice, while the girl focused more on mother Earth. When two worlds collide, there can be quite an explosion. With this explosion not giving any exceptions, the end result was something I like to call, The Dott Babies…..**

"Rory! You broke teddy!" 5 year old Xavier shouted, holding a teddy bear's body in one hand and the head in the other.

"Oh yeah? Well it was funny as hell!" 13 year old Rory laughed. Behind him, his father, Scott, cleared his throat.

"You'd better apologize, son," Scott said. Rory turned around, a terrified look frozen on his face.

"And furthermore," Scott continued. "You shouldn't be saying that word around your little brother. You really don't want me to catch him saying that. When I was little, I said the 'H' word and my Pappy gave me 12 blows to the head!"

Rory studied his father. There seemed to be an air of intimidation around his father. Scott was a nice dad when it came to discipline, but he always seemed to have an icy glow when he walked into the room. Rory could never really tell when he was off the hook, but he just assumed that he was good and continued to eat his Poptart.

Dawn, the wife of Scott, made her way downstairs. She had been sleeping when she noticed that one of her kid's aura's had gone blue. She quickly rushed over to Xavier, who was still sad about the teddy bear.

"Oh my, Xavier, what happened?" She asked.

"Rory ripped him!" Xavier pouted.

Dawn looked at her son. "Oh Rory, not again! Why must you do this to your brother?" She asked wearily.

"Don't worry Moonbeam, Rory's gonna sew that ol' teddy bear right up. Right son?" Scott asked.

"Sew? I can't sew! Can't mom do it?" Rory complained.

"Well Moonbeam, what do you say?" Scott asked his wife

"I wish you'd stop calling me that, Scott. I know deep down that you wish to be young again, but shouldn't your nickname for me stay on the island?" Dawn said

The tips of Scott's ear turned red. "Sorry Moon- Dawn. I guess I can't help it. I f Mike was here, I'd call him MPD."

"Well if you do see him, don't call him that! It's taken him years to get over his Multiple Personality Disorder! Speaking of calling, he's dialing our phone number right now!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Yeesh, I wonder what he needs from us. I don't think I've seen him since Zoey gave birth to their son Jasper."

Mike indeed was calling Scott. He had received a bit of news that he was sure Scott would be happy about….somewhat…

The phone rang, and Scott rushed to get it. Dawn said she was going to get the baby, Freddie, and left the kitchen.

"Lo'?" Scott answered.

"Hey Scott, it's Mike."

"Hey MP- uh, Mike. What's up?"

"You'll never believe what happened yesterday at 5:00!" Mike exclaimed.

"What happened?"

"Are you sitting down?" Mike asked.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF CRUD, JUST SAY IT!"

"Chris Mclean died…."

"You're kidding…"

"Yup! Died in a dumpster! I heard he was yelling at people down below, fell out of his window and landed in a garbage can!"

"Wow. I always knew he'd die like that- a piece of trash."

"Well, the cast of season 4 is throwing a party, wanna come?"

"Eh, why not? Hey, how's Jasper?"

"Oh he's fine. Hey, make sure Rory doesn't end up on any game shows…"

"Ugh, don't even worry…Alright, see ya."

"Bye"

When the call ended, Scott felt weird. Oh yeah, he was overjoyed to hear about Chris's death, but something about it made him feel queasy. For years he had dreamed about Chris's death, but he never thought he would be thinking of his kids in that situation. He looked at Rory, who was still chomping on a Poptart, Xavier, who was fixing himself a glass of milk, and Freddie, who was being cradled by Dawn. Scott felt a sense of longing for his children. He reached toward Dawn and gently pulled Freddie towards him. Dawn looked at his face. Scott's eyes were closed and his face had the softest look she had ever seen. She watched as he hugged his child. Tears filled her eyes for unknown reasons. Could it be because she was so unused to seeing the boy she had fallen in love with act that way?

"W-why did Mike call?" She asked softly.

There was a long pause before Scott answered. "Chris Mclean is….gone…" He replied, eyes still closed.

"What? Really" She asked

"Yes…he fell out of a window into some garbage cans."

"Wow…now that I think of it….I can't believe it…."

"Yeah…but we can only thank him for one thing. If he hadn't hosted that show, I'd still be on the farm. Just a dirty….rotten…little monster….I wouldn't have met you…."

"Oh Scott. I would've found you. I would've kept looking for my love as years pass."


End file.
